Sweet Lady Kisses
by hellissohotrightnow
Summary: Heather has been lying to Naya. But will a short filming of a Brittana locker scene change anything? Rated M for a reason. Contains: Angst, sex and sensitive issues. But mostly this is just adorable. Heather/Naya


**Heather didn't know how long Naya had been sat there for. **

**Her arms folded, her leg crossed over the other and her hair tied back in a tight fitted pony tail, her lips glowing with the red lipstick she always loved to see, pouted and plump fitted perfectly between the brunettes jaw, her cheekbones raised, the light reflecting from her perfectly toned skin. It was her smile that was Heather's favourite thing. Every time Naya laughed, her forehead would crease slightly, along with her eyes. Her teeth fitted perfect, glowing such a perfect shade of white, every time she opened her mouth to speak. **

**She was killing Heather inside. _She didn't even realize it herself. _**

"Ready to go do our scene, baby girl?"

Heather's breath caught tight in her throat as she walked through the door of the choir room set, holding her bag close to her shoulder, wrapping her hand tight around the strap, protecting her already fragile self.

"Yes baby" Heather raised her eyebrows as she spoke, pushing her bag onto the piano, taking a deep breath, running both of her hands through her wavy, blonde, silk coated hair, as she prepared herself for her scene with Naya.

They always called each other baby. Ever since there first day on set together. The day they met. 'Baby' was the first thing Naya ever called Heather. Heather just wished that Naya understood how much it actually meant to her. The way her body would tingle with anticipation as she walked through the doors of set to meet up with her best friend. It made her feel so, loved. _So safe._

Naya stood up, collecting her bag from the floor, pushing her sunglasses further onto her head as she leant back up, her lips pouted still, shaped so perfectly. "Make sure you take those off before we go on set!" Heather poked Naya's nose, so delicately, grinning as she did. Taking hold of her brown, leather coated bag once again, lifting it to pull over her shoulder. Naya gazed her eyes upwards, her eyebrows raised as she lifted her sunglasses from the top of her head, placing them in the side pocket of her bag gazing back up to Heather. Her smile wide. _Meaningful. _

"It's a good job I have you here" Naya giggled, so childishly. Pushing a small strand of hair over her ear gently.

"I'm always here"

Heather made a comment that always caused Naya to react in such a nerve racking way. Her palms would sweat. She would play with the small rings placed around her fingers, looking down to the floor. Biting against her lip, nibbling at it intently. Even if Naya's reaction_s where_ completely different to what Heather thought they were. It didn't matter. The nervous effect was _still_ there.

"I-I-know, Heather..." Naya moved her gaze back up to Heather, a smile forming slowly in the corner of her lips, her pony tail swaying slightly from her movements.

Naya cleared her throat, moving her fingers over her fringe slightly, as she looked at Heather again, holding out her little finger for Heather to link with. "C'mon'' Naya guided her head slightly towards the door, as Heather linked her pinky finger with her best friend, walking through and out the door.

"Heather and Naya to set please! Heather and Naya to set" The sound of the directors voice echoed through the hallway. A small lump catching in Heather's throat as she tightens her grip around Naya's finger.

It was another locker scene. And it was going to tear her apart.

"Hey..." Brittany's voice was quite, her arms folded, her head down as she leant herself slowly against the lockers.

Santana looked up slowly, still facing her locker, taking a deep breath to turn and face the blonde, her eyelids fluttering, looking back towards her locker again quickly.

"Can I ask you a question?" Brittany spoke more firmly, slowly closing her lips tightly together, her arms still folded.

Santana was still facing her locker, her hand held against the code combination, her expression almost completely blank.

"We used to be really close and I really miss being your friend" Brittany sounded so fragile.

"I'm still waiting for the question" Naya's expression still appeared blank, speaking so firmly. Not turning to face Brittany once.

"Did I do something wrong...?" Brittany's voice cracked slightly in her throat as she spoke. Her voice so quite. _Afraid. _

"I don't know, did you?" Santana turned to face Brittany sharply, her pony tail swaying to the side quickly her lips pouted. "All I know is that you blew me off...to be with Stubbles Mc' Cripple pants"

Brittany tilted her head slightly, her lips curved into a frown.

"It's fine, it's your loss" Santana's voice was deep, and harsh. She turned back to face her locker.

"But you told me you were in l-l-love with..."

Heather's lips stopped moving instantly. Goosebumps formed on her pale, shaken skin as she moved her gaze back to Naya's, her eyes wide and glistening in the light of the room. Her body had froze. Completely.

"H-Heather...? What are you doing?" Naya whispered, her head tilted down slightly, her eyes wide with concern.

"I-I-I c-can't...I-I'm so..." Heather lifted her hands in front of her body, her lip quivering slightly, her eyes filling with already anticipated tears as she turned away from her best friend. Running in the opposite direction. Naya's eyes filled with fresh tears, she turned to face the lockers, placing her hand on her mouth slowly, squeezing her eyes shut to stop the tears.

Heather ran past the whispering, sneering camera men and women, holding her hand in front of her mouth as tears fell from her eyes. She ran directly through to the dressing room's. Pushing herself through the door, placing her hands on one of the make up desks, her blonde hair falling softly against her wet, stained teared face. She felt _hopeless_.

Naya lifted her hand to wipe the tears from her face, pushing her hand against the locker to push herself slightly. She walked slowly past the camera crew and the directors, trying so hard not to make eye contact, her eyes glared. Stuck to the floor in front of her.

"H-Heather..." Naya knocked her hand against the door delicately, keeping her fingers there as she lifted her ear the door. The sound of Heather's cries ripped through Naya's chest. Pulsating through every inch of her. She gripped onto the fabric of her white blouse, her plump shaped lips closed tightly as she pushed her hand against the door handle, opening it slowly. Heather lifted her head slightly as Naya moved her head around the corner of the door. She gripped hard onto the side of the door as she caught sight of Heather's face, her make up was smeared down her cheeks, her hair wet and stained from old and fresh tears.

Naya's bottom lip, frowned slowly, the corners quivering slightly as she closed the door behind her, walking inside, kneeling down in front of Heather.

"Heather, W-what happened out there? You completely lost it..." Naya looked down to the floor as fresh tears began to fall down her perfectly shaped cheeks. Her eyes creased as she held her hand over her mouth, taking heavy deep breathes as she moved her gaze back to Heather.

"It was tearing me apart"

Heather looked up at Naya, her eyes fixed on Naya's tears as she slowly ran her fingers over them, wiping them away softly. Naya squeezed her eyes shut gently, her lips pouted, frowned as she held back her tears. Looking back up at Heather, her fingers still running over her soft quivering skin.

"I'm so sorry, Naya..." Heather looked into Naya's eyes. Her lips frowning, her eyes still glistening from tears. Naya lifted her hand over Heather's fingers, linking their pinky fingers together slowly, closing her eyes as she held their hands together, holding them tight against her face. "Please don't say sorry, please. You were just nervous, it's okay" Naya's voice was so quite and fragile. Her voice continued to crack through words, her heart pounding through her chest.

"N-no, no no no..." Heather shook her head slowly looking down, biting down harshly on her bottom lip as she ran her fingers over Naya's again, her hands shaking, her skin hot from nerves.

"I'm sorry for lying to you..."

Naya looked up again, her eyes widening slightly as she hears Heather speak, her expression changing rapidly. "L-lying...? What are you lying to me about?" Naya's eyes began to fill with fresh tears, her bottom lip quivering again.

Heather's nibbled at the corner of her lip, bringing her hand down from Naya's face, pulling hers down with her, still connecting their pinkies together. "Sweet lady kisses..." Heather whispered under hear breath as she ran two of her fingers over Naya's hand, looking down at them, sniffling softly as she looked back up to Naya. "W-what...?" Naya guided her head slowly towards Heather's. Heather reacted as she could feel the heat radiating from the Latina's mouth. She was so nervous.

"I like your sweet lady kisses..." Heather's voice remained quite. And fragile, her lip still continued to quiver.

Naya's eyes widened as she placed her teeth against her bottom lip, dragging them across slowly. She knew what Heather was talking about. She ran her fingers under her nose, sniffling softly.

"Y-you do?" Naya played with the rings on her fingers, looking up at Heather, her face still fixed on the brunettes, her tears still falling from her face. Like it was unnoticeable to her. "The way your lips curve against my neck, the way your hands roam over my skin. I like the way you grip your fingers into my skin your hold me against you" Heather's voice cracked again, her voice quivered violently, her face screwing up as she held her hand over Naya's tightening her grip around her fingers. Naya was pretty much speechless, her eyes glistened In the light of the room as she looked down at her hand, running her thumb over Heathers finger, squeezing her eyes shut again.

"N-Naya. I-I love you. So fucking much and it's killing me"

The room became silent. The only sounds that could be heard where the voices from outside the dressing room door. Nerves pulsated through Naya as she looked up at Heather, her eyes fixed on hers.

"I-I love you too, Heather..." Naya's voice shook violently against her throat as she spoke, her hands were shaking against Heather's as she tightened her grip, lifting Heather's hand to her mouth, kissing across her finger softly.

Heather's eyes fixed on Naya's lips slowly, her eyes glistened in the light as she brought her other hand to hold over Naya's collarbones. Running each individual finger over the perfectly aligned bone structure. Naya's breathing was deep, her eyes still fixed on Heather's as she tightened her grip against Naya's other hand.

"Kiss me..." Naya's voice was firm but meaningful, her eyelids fluttered gently as Heather leaned up slightly, running her hand below Naya's collarbones, breathing deeply as she collided their lips together, moving her lips slowly over Naya's, her hand moving over the outside of the brunettes neck, moving it through her fringe slowly, reaching to pull the tight hair grip from her hair, letting it fall onto her shoulders. The blonde was shaking against the Brunette. Her breath continued to catch in her throat as she leant her other hand against Naya's waist, pushing her down onto the floor slowly, leaving her fingers against the buttons of her white blouse.

Naya's breathing was deep, so deep. Her toned stomach continued to rise and fall as Heather slowly moved her lips over her neck. "Sweet lady kisses..." Naya whispered breathlessly against Heather's blonde hair, pushing her face into the silken soften of Heather's hair. It smelt so fucking good. The smell always managed to stain her nose. It stayed there for weeks. Heather groaned quietly against Naya's neck, her lips soft and sensitive against Naya's skin as she continued to pull away at the buttons, pushing her shirt apart, her abs pulsating and radiating heat against Heather's hands.

Heather lifted her hand around the back of Naya's neck, pulling her head up slightly to face her. "I love you, so much." Naya moved her hands over the fabric of Heather's jeans, slowly moving her fingers inside the back of them, pulling Heather's body higher against her. "I want you to make love to me..." Naya's voice ripped through Heather's nerves. Her eyes widening slightly as she moved her hand over the button of Naya's trousers. She held Naya close to her, caressing the skin on her neck as she unbuttoned the jeans, pulling them apart slightly, pushing them down so she could move her hand down into the centre of all pleasure Heather needed to reach. She was in control. And she was going to make love to the woman she loves. Finally. Naya closed her eyes slowly, pushing her forehead against Heather's, as she continued to move her hand inside the Latina's underwear, then slowly pushing a finger against Naya's clit. She was so, _hot_. And _wet_. "H-Heather..." Naya's forehead creased against Heathers as she pushed their bodies together more, holding her hand around the back of the blonde's neck. Heather's finger moved delicately against Naya's clit, fluttering it against the bud of tension that continued to throb. "O-oh g-god..." Her voice shook violently, breathlessly as Heather flicked her another finger over the bud, rubbing the tip of her fingers against it. "D-don't be too loud..." Heather's voice cracked as she felt Naya's body feel shake against her own, her voice vibrating as she pushed her forehead against the brunettes again. "I-I don't care if we get caught..." Naya pulled Heather closer, her hands gripping against her back as Heather slowly moved a finger inside of her.

"Y-Yes...Oh god, H-heather..." Naya squeezed her eyes shut, her mouth gaped open as Heather curled her finger inside the Latina's throbbing centre. The heat between them was electrifying. Even though most of there clothes were still on, it was still unbearably hot. Naya's breathing was turning from breathless to rapid. Her chest was pulsating again Heather's as she continued to push a finger inside of her, rubbing the palm of her hand against her clit. "I love you, so f-fucking much" Naya voice contined to crack as she rolled her hips against Heather's hand, her trousers still loose around her legs, not even bothering to remove them. She wanted Heather, and she didn't care what happened. It was happening. Naya leant her head back, with Heather's hand still positioned around her neck. "Right there...O-oh, oh god" Heather leant down to kiss Naya's chest, pulling her bra down slightly, revealing one of her tits to kiss, running her tongue around the nub between it, sucking softly.

The tension was building faster and faster. She was nearly _there._

"Heather!" Naya was moaning out Heather's name breathlessly as she continued to rock her hips against her hand. "I-I'm nearly there...p-please...just...harder..." Sweat was falling against Naya's abs as Heather moved her finger faster inside of Naya, curling her finger harder and harder upwards. Naya's hips began to shake uncontrollably, her mouth gaped open wide, her eyes squeezed shut.

The pulsating pleasure ripped through Naya's stomach as she screamed out breathlessly, moaning Heather's name as her hips slowly began to stop shaking, she leant her head back slightly, panting slowly as Heather leant her head down again, leading tiny kisses along Naya's abs to her jawline.

"You don't have to lie to me anymore."


End file.
